Lola's Underwater Adventures
by Pudding and Candy
Summary: In looking for new ways to make money, Lola goes underwater to look for things to sell. This one particular adventure however, eventually leads her to unintentionally summoning a Goddess from the Hyperdimension. With an opportunity like this, Lola can now attempt to scam the CPU's money while helping her find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Both Neptune and Fairy Fencer Franchises are owned by Idea Factory and Compile Heart.

Also, any characterisation and inference from FFF is based on Vile God route, as that is the only route completed to work with at the time of this writing. However, general setting is loosely based on common route because story just mainly concerns a certain Lola.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Beginning of some Misadventures

It was just an ordinary day with nothing special whatsoever going on around Zelwind. Or at least it appeared that way anyway... Fang and his party were up to their usual fury search, except that it is not progressing very well because Fang is too lazy to move. Aside from that, on the outskirts of town there stood a little girl on a secret mission.

Walking to the Sol Plains was Lola, who had managed to gather information that there was a shrine underwater that can be accessed through a secret passage here. Being very careful not to alert any of the wandering monsters, Lola arrived at the specific point that was supposed to be the secret entrance. This place had no distinguishing features as it was the end of the river connecting to a larger stream, but because of that, this location was perfect for a hidden entrance. Still, nothing was going to stop Lola's search for information (and eventually, more money of course).

"I wonder if there are going to be any rare artefacts, those could sell for lots of money~" Lola muttered to herself as she prepared to dive into one of he latest adventures. Today she had magically sealed away her red coin purse (and keeping her precious money safe of course) since this was an underwater adventure, and of course Lola also have a proper swimsuit attire for this adventure as well. Being a fairy had its advantages of being able to change their clothes on demand as well as using magic to not needing to breathe underwater.

Naturally, most fairies who usually partner up with a Fencer do not use their magic for such mundane utility, but of course Lola was anything but natural. Being an informant meant that Lola had to use her own powers to achieve her goals and of course to make money even with unconventional means. With a simple wave of her lance, Lola activated her magic and her clothes transformed into a customised swimsuit: a standard sky-blue one-piece swimsuit in the shape of a dress with straps going over her shoulders while there are frills of pink on the lower end; additionally, her normal red shoes were replaced with a pair of blue sandals attached with a flower design along with a multi-coloured bracelet on her right arm. Lola's Blue bow on her headband and the red bow on her chest with the gold brooch remained unchanged though, since she still wanted some style while going on an adventure.

With all preparations complete, Lola magically leaped up and dove right into the intersecting point of the river and entered into the quiet underwater world. Just like the information she got from her fellow fairies, the secret passage was a big descent. Any ordinary adventurer would not be able to attempt an exploration of such a space without a fairy's magic.

Lola stabilised herself in an upright position and looking around as she reached solid ground in a vast space ahead of her. This place resembled the Kravisse Cave in shape and colour, except of course it was entirely under water and with more debris all over the floor along with a eerie atmosphere. The light from the surface was still able to reach this part of the underwater cave, and even when going further in Lola would have no problems since she had light magic.

Swimming forward, Lola scanned the area to make sure there were no shark monsters swimming around the area before proceeding forward at full speed. There were two paths branching off from the main area here, Lola went into the left path first and found... a dead end. Well, the ground in this dead end had a very suspiciously square floor with some markings on it, but they did not seem to be runes or anything special. However, she did see a two item crystals nearby, and picking them up she found... Two _potions_ in one, and some _canned food_ in the other. No big deal, potions can be resold at higher prices than the local stores while the canned food she can advertise as exotic food from a faraway land and somebody like Fang will definitely buy them. Backtracking to the previous area, Lola took the right path this time, and the path was not a dead end (thankfully) but a long path that stretched deep in. Sometimes the path way would narrow, but not too much that Lola would not get through.

One thing that Lola noticed as she swam through the bumpy rocky formations of this tunnel was that there seemed to be debris that seemed like it was from a building, or even a temple to be exact. Even more exciting was that the frequency of which the debris was on the floor increased as she went deeper, and eventually she also began to see whole pillars on the wall still intact. By Lola's estimation and the direction she went after descending, her location should be directly under the Sol Plains by now. Just a little further in, Lola then noticed a bridge, the design and shape matched the same one at Sol Plains. It was strange that there were no monsters here, but given the location of this place, it was definitely abandoned long ago, and this just means that Lola can loot any artefacts she can to sell for absurd amounts of money. Finally, Lola seemingly reached the end of the vast tunnel, after a bit of upwards swim, she found herself out of the water and onto solid ground.

Right here Lola noticed a structure that resembled a temple, with pillars supporting the structure on both ends while the door in the middle was wide open. She guessed that normally the edifice was white in colour, but many years of being abandoned left lots of grime on the area that darkened the colour. Still, the cleanliness of the area and place did not matter to Lola, what really mattered was making money from this adventure. Entering into the spacious and empty building, Lola began to plunder and loot anything she could find that might sell for money.

 **Meanwhile, in some other weird place known as the Hyperdimension...**

Another typical day in Gamindustri, and another day where that nation known as Planeptune was busy with work. Yes, after dealing with some conflicts and restoring peace, it was time for the CPU and Candidate of this standing nation to get back to work. Unfortunately, there was much to do and after all the past fighting the motivation just was not there. Still, even in these times there are some people that are willing to throw in a little excitement into the otherwise boring scene. Bursting into the door of the basilicom room was somebody with long purple hair and dark coloured track jacket, and in her hand was her trusty Nep-Note.

"Heeey there, how have you been lately!?" Said the intruder, not even bothering to knock the door before coming in.

Sitting behind the desk with some paperwork was the person that is recognised nation-wide, the pudding-loving CPU of Planeptune, who recognised the intruder as her older-looking human counterpart.

"Oh, it's you... Well, I've been quite bored here actually..." Neptune replied, having been stuck at her desk for ten whole minutes, which felt like about ten years to her.

"Whoa, that's kinda a dull greeting, looks like you could use a vacation or two here," the Adult Neptune replied, noticing the unimpressed look on Neptune.

"Yeah I know, I really could use one. Especially after all the things that have happened. But you know, Histy won't let either myself or Nep Jr. leave until we get all this work done."

"Oh well, I guess you really need not to worry about this for now, because I just researched how to use Crostie's power to go into even more exciting dimensions than the one's we have seen. I was hoping you would have a moment to spare so that we can go on an adventure."

"Really? That sounds fun, we should definitely go on a vacation now!" Neptune said, with her eyes sparkling and she already sprang up from her chair and ready to leave.

"Wait a minute!" Said another person running into the room, belonging to a girl with long purple hair and a sailor uniform.

"Oh my Nep Jr. what's the big rush? We're just getting ready to go for a vacation, maybe you'd like to come along?"

"But Neptune, I just saw Histoire giving B-Sha a lecture for slacking off, if we do anything now, she definitely won't like it," Nepgear replied, worried that another case of shenanigans would likely not end well with Histoire.

"Hmhm, there is no need to worry this time. You see, when I looked into using Crostie's power, I can make it so that the time we leave and the time we return be about the same, even if we managed to spend days and weeks away from here!" Adult Neptune explained, very proud of her findings.

"But..."

"Well, who knows, maybe in these newer dimensions we go to, there might be robots too."

"Oh! That sounds great, we should definitely go!" Nepgear responded, completely changing her mind now that she hears the possibilities of exploring her mechanical hobby.

"Now that's what I am talking about, let's go to an open room and get some chalk, we will need to draw a few symbols here..." Adult Neptune said, leading the way to Neptune and Nepgear's room, where they began some preparations.

Surprisingly, the trio managed to avoid being spotted by Histoire while going around the basilicom, since Histoire was sure to be keeping an eye on everybody when Planeptune is behind with all the work that needs to be done. Nevertheless, the trio made good use of this opportunity and began to draw their magic circle.

"Now, listen up it is very important to draw this the correct way, otherwise I dunno what could happen.

So, little me, draw two circles then a triangle with two crosses inside.

Nepgear, draw five crosses and circle around them then put a square on all of them on the right side," Adult Neptune dictated the instructions to the Goddess siblings, who were unfortunately not listening.

"(Yes, a much needed vacation! I wonder what kind of pudding in the new dimension we'll find!)" Neptune thought as she drew three squares and then a circle with two triangles inside.

"(I get to use all the parts I can get and spend time with Neptune, and we won't get in trouble with the time either, this is great!)" Nepgear daydreamed in her thoughts as she drew five crosses with one triangle and a circle all on the left side.

Now, Adult Neptune did not even do a spot check on the magic circle as she was too busy preparing to use Croire's power, and once everybody was ready, they gathered around the middle. By now though, the three of them heard Histoire from outside in the hallway, and they pressed Adult Neptune to hurry.

"Oh no, Histy is here, we'd better get this going before something happens!" Neptune whispered, knowing that if Histoire saw them up to something like this, it would be bad.

"Yikes, I didn't expect her to appear so soon, all right let's begin!" Adult Neptune whispered back as the magic circle and her Nep-Note glowed with energy.

"Neptune, Nepgear. Where are you two?" Histoire's voice called out as she neared the room.

Before the door was opened, the glowing energy of the circle violently swayed left and right along with energy just pouring out of the ground. Adult Neptune immediately then took a glance at the obviously mis drawn circle and turned to the Nep sisters in horror. "Hey, did you two draw the circle corr-" she managed to say before a big **BOOM** erupted from their feet just as Histoire managed to enter the room.

With the resulting explosion that left a lot of dust around, Histoire called out again. "Neptune! Nepgear! What happened?" When the dust settled though, the only person Histoire saw was Nepgear sitting on the floor with a surprised look on her face. "What happened here?"

"Just... a failed experiment," Nepgear admitted, not really knowing what to say since both Neptunes were now gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Where in the Nep is this

Lola had plundered whatever she could find from the ruins, and among some items she gathered were a stone tablet with writing she could not read, a diamond shaped stone with a power symbol on it, and a few more nonperishable canned foods. The loot here was decent enough to probably sell for some good money, as there was nothing else valuable within the ruins. The whole place only had two large floors, the first floor had four chambers and a stairway that lead to the upper floor with a circular space. Some sections were inaccessible due to debris, and inevitably some good artefacts were too broken to salvage.

Lola began to backtrack from the depths of the underwater world, but as she got near the large area with the fork, she noticed the diamond shaped stone that she picked up from the ruins had started to emit a strange glow. She pointed the stone in the direction to the tunnel that lead to a dead end and the stone reacted, so she swam forward to the dead end tunnel again. Upon reaching the oddly square-shaped floor again, she noticed that the square had markings that divided it into four quadrants and in the middle of the square was a diamond shaped opening that had the exact same shape of the stone she looted. Having no real other choice, she placed the stone in the centre of the circle and then waited. And waited.

Finally after waiting for a little while and seeing nothing happening, she wanted to go and reclaim the cool looking stone, but it was lodged in shut and so she could not do anything about it. Still, at least she had the stone tablet and canned food to sell from this adventure that she was sure to be able sell for some money later. Lola began to swim away from the good-for-nothing dead end to return to the surface, but by now the square was starting to emit lots of energy and there were also a ton bubbles.

Upon reaching the surface, Lola changed back to her normal clothes and gathered her loot and was ready to head back to Zelwinds to see if she can attempt to scam Fang of his money with her canned food. That was when she felt a strange shaking beneath her feet, and after the rumbling stopped, the water entrance that she came out from glowed strangely purple, and then all of a sudden this beam of purple burst out from the water and flew right into Lola's area with a big loud crash. Once the dust settled down, Lola surveyed the area and saw a person planted head first into the ground with only white and light blue stockings on the legs visible. After a short period of time, the head planted person dislodged herself and took a deep breath after being coming back alive again.

"Ahhh, I am alive! That was soooo crazy. I wonder where I am?" Neptune said as she surveyed the unfamiliar land of Sol Plains.

"Why hello there, falling from the sky was the most unusual way to show yourself, but who might you be?" Lola said as she slowly approached Neptune.

"Huh? Oh, I am Neptune, CPU of Planeptune! I was having some fun with a friend when suddenly I got transported here... so, where am I?"

"CPU? What's that?"

"Hm, you don't know? Those are the Goddesses of the nations, we take care of everything in our nations and..." Neptune trailed off, before remembering that her older self had said they were going to entirely different dimensions, and so there may not necessarily be four nations or even CPUs in this place that she ended up in.

"Hmm, never heard of them. Still, you mentioned Goddess _es_? Does that mean there are more than one of you?"

"Umm yeah, from where I came from. But this place is completely different isn't it? Say, where am I in the first place?"

"Well normally I would have you pay for explaining this, but since you just told me of the other Goddesses, I can give you a fair exchange," Lola replied, while going on to explain Zelwind, Fencers, Fairy, herself, and the two Gods to Neptune; additionally, Lola also mentioned going under water hunting for goods to sell as well. Just as equivalent exchange, Neptune also diverged more information about the Hyperdimension and the CPUs. Lola had gotten excited after hearing about the world of Gamindustri.

"So that's basically it about my world, anything else you would like to know?"

"Hmm yeah, would you be able to take me there one day? Because it sounds like a great world of opportunity to earn lots of money!"

"Oh... all about the money with ya huh... Well, I don't have a problem with that, but... I think I may need your help in the meantime. I don't know how to get back to my own dimension because I was borrowing powers from a certain tomb and something went wrong and that's how I ended up here."

"All right then, I will let you come along with me while I search for more treasures to sell for money. Of course, I expect you to help out with the monsters, so that you can earn me some more money to pay your way in this party."

"(Hmm, I feel like I am meeting B-Sha for the second time... oh well, she's all I can rely on for now until I get into contact with my older self again...)" Neptune thought as she agreed to terms with Lola.

"First things first, let me go back to town and sell some of my things here, I have some regular customers that will for sure buy my goods!"

Lola and Neptune headed to Zelwind city, and after checking in at the Inn, Neptune took a rest while Lola went out to the town square to wait for Fang and his party to show up.

As expected, Fang and his party did show up in the usual place while Lola has her goods ready. Of course, the real thing that Lola was concerned about was the smell of money that Fang had in his wallet. Having no other choice but the expensive yet realiable Lola, Fang and his party came to her once again for information on Furies, in which Lola directed them to Sol Plains again and then proceeded to sell the exotic food.

"Thank you for your patronage! Now, I have something else that will be of interest..." Lola said, but Fang was already ready to leave the place.

"Oh no thanks, not another crappy Dorfa product..." Fang replied, knowing what was coming.

"No, this time it is not a Dorfa product, it is a food item from a faraway land."

"Really? Does it taste good?"

"Yes, this is... **Nep-tuna** from the continent of... Planeptune," Lola lied, holding out two cans of long expired food.

"Well, I like fish, so I'll take it!" Fang said as he dropped 1000 gold to Lola and took the two cans of "Nep-tuna".

With that, Lola returned to the Inn and got ready to move for the next place. Seeing as how Sol Plains had a mysterious underwater cave, her next destination with Neptune was the Kravisse Cave. Upon arriving, Neptune began to wonder what they would be doing in some damp place.

"Sooo, what's happenin in this kinda place?" Neptune asked.

"I have recently begun searching under water for some goods to sell, looks like there are lots of ancient things that people want to buy up all the time. Besides, you can take care of any monsters that appear as _payment_ for all the accommodations," Lola explained, with huge emphasis on the payment part.

"Oh right, the money..." Neptune trailed off as monsters appeared in front of them and she had to fight them all in order to generate money. Somehow, travelling between dimensions made Neptune lose quite a few levels and as a result, the fight was really good for her to gain a few levels as well as the money. Despite the initial exhaustion, Neptune fought through all the battles (While Lola just took it easy in the back of the party, still getting experience) and eventually they arrived at the centre of the cave with a cavity that was open enough to fit through.

"All right, this seems to be a good entrance, let's change it up now~" Lola said as she waved her lance again and magically transformed into her swimsuit while Neptune was changed into her Citrus Frill.

"Whoa, how did this happen so quick?" Neptune asked, amazed at how fast she changed.

"Magic of course, this will let us move easy and breathe under water. -And so you can pay me more money-" Lola replied as she whispered that last part out loud.

"(Yeah, I should totally introduce Lola to B-Sha sometime!)" Neptune thought as they both jumped into the cavity and fell deep into the cave depths underwater.

Once underwater, both of them moved forward and followed the tunnel that turned right, and then left. The open space at the end of this path had two paths, but there were also a few sharks in the way. Thankfully, Lola had enough light magic to illuminate the room while Neptune struggled to fight the sharks. Having to provide the light source meant that Lola was unable to battle, which was fine because she was getting money from Neptune battling anyway.

After a brief fight, the two travelled to the path on the right, and at the end they found a flat square surface similar to the dead end at the underground of Sol Plains. It was here that Lola picked up a tightly sealed lunch box and an underwater herb, both of which can be sold for scamming prices.

"(Well, these things can sell for a bit, good job!)" Lola communicated with her magic.

"(Hmm, this is what you do all the time huh, it actually isn't bad to gain money like this...)"

"(Yep, and with your help, I can just think of how much I can get! Let's go back and go deeper in.)"

Backtracking to the earlier open space, the two of them swam through the left path this time, and they travelled for a little bit down a narrow path before reaching another open space. The area here was huge though, and one thing they both noticed was in the very centre of the space was another diamond shaped stone, very similar to the one Lola found from before. Before going back to the square at the end of the fork, they plundered the area of all sorts of treasure they can find. Among their findings were:

5 Tonics (Disposable)

2097 Gold (Money for Lola)

2 Gas Canisters (Scam item to sell)

Worn out piece of armour (Junk)

Lola was satisfied with just the Gas Canisters because they had already dug up some money, but now they had begun to return to other empty room and to fit the stone into the centre.

"(So what's going to happen once we set the stone in place?)" Neptune asked.

"(I think you came out from nowhere the last time I did that, so maybe somebody else will come and I can get some money from them.)"

"(Gee, I wonder if Lonely Heart Noire will be summoned this time...)" Neptune thought as they neared the room.

 **At the same time, within the Hyperdimension in Lastation...**

"Achoo!" Noire sneezed, having no idea what was going on.

"Oh my, did you catch a cold?" K-Sha asked, who was just visiting Noire at the moment.

"No, but I feel as if somebody is saying something about me..."

"Oh my, could it be an enemy?"

"No, but..." Noire managed to say before a trembling occurred on the ground they were standing on.

"What's happening?" K-Sha asked as a magic circle formed underneath their feet, and after a short moment, both Noire and K-Sha disappeared. Uni opened the door to look for Noire but found it very strange that nobody was around, despite hearing voices inside the room earlier.

The next time Noire and K-Sha opened their eyes, they were at the clear grasslands of Sol Plains, though they were confused why they were at such a place in the first place.

"Where are we? I don't recall such a strange place in Lastation..." Noire said, observing the environment around her that was vastly different than any field she knows in Lastation.

"(Oh my, all alone with Noire in a quiet place, this is exciting!)" K-Sha thought, completely in her own world.

Around this time though, was when Fang and his party was travelling through the Sol Plains in search of their Fury. Fang had been rushing forward because he did not want anybody to interfere to claim his fury.

"Fang, wait up!" Eryn called out to her partner but to no avail because Fang was really running far ahead. So far ahead that Fang had already turned the corner, and leaped straight into the supposed area where the fury is supposed to be.

There was one slight problem though, as Noire and K-Sha happened to be walking around the same corner and with Fang not thinking about anything as he reached out to grab the fury, his hand landed on... something round and soft on Noire's body.

"Huh, this doesn't look like a Fury..." Fang said, right before K-Sha brandished her gun and Noire released a shriek. The next few moments were chaos as gunshots were fired and Noire's sword being swung along with Fang's anguished shouts filling the area.

When Eryn and Tiara finally caught up with Fang after hearing his shouting, all they could see was an enraged and embarrassed Noire and a full yandere K-Sha still continuously beating up Fang.

"Oh my, are those supposed to be monsters guarding the fury?" Tiara asked, seeing Noire and K-Sha's clothing to be very elaborate for just mere guard of a Fury.


End file.
